A Past Life
by KagomeHiei2
Summary: "Legend tells of an ancient princess that destroyed the lands, with a single crystal." The boys were given a new mission: To find this princess and stop the tragedy from happening again. But what happens whenothers are envolved?


MY first return story! (: I hope you like, ive been thinking about it for awhile and its a good plot in my opinion! Some similarities, to a show, if you can figure it out... A special surprise! O:

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything! (:

**Pairings:** Undecided!

**_Song for this chapter_**... Sober by Pink

Enjoy! (:

* * *

"Glad you could make it boys..."

The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, signed a document and dropped the pen. Focusing her attention on the boys in front of her. Her hands folded in front of her face, as she gained a serious expression. If you were her assistant, Shizune, you would know that if the Hokage called fourth the men of the Rookie nine, then it was serious, _very_ serious.

One man bowed, his long brown hair swishing, "Yes m'am?"

Tsunade nodded, "Although this doesn't concern most of you," She turned to the blond, who's hair was spiking. "As you know we've been searching for Sasuke Uchiha for years now," The blond twitched as he opened his mouth. Words couldn't form, before Tsunade held up a hand, signaling she was going to talk. "I've recently picked up a few leads," She picked up the document she signed, "A team of Anbu had came upon traces of the Uchiha's chakra, near a place called 'Crystal Way'," She dropped the paper, "But as they approached a strange force kept them away, One anbu claimed that the Uchiha was spotted over a few dead bodies."

The ninja nodded, "When the force disappeared, the Anbu studied the bodies, and found out they were originally from the land of the Moon."

"Forgive me," The bowl cut haired man asked, "but what does that have to do with Sasuke-san?"

Tsunade crushed her folded hands together, "Every gem, they owned was gone."

The statement triggered curiosity among the room. Tsunade rose from her chair and looked out the window, "I don't suppose you've boys have been told of the legend of the moon?"

The room was quiet, "Excuse me Lady Tsunade, but are we speaking of princess Kaguya?" Shizune asked, clutching her pig.

Tsunade turned to the people in the room, "Not quite.." She sighed, "This legend goes after the legend of Kaguya, the tale of a Princess named Blossom."

"Blossom?"

Tsunade nodded, "Cherry Blossom, was her full name. She lived on the moon with her family, which consists of her mother. After Kaguya settled on the moon, she met a young prince who claimed he was from another moon from a different Galaxy, there they fell in love. Kaguya then continued on her legacy, with her children. That's how this... Moon Kingdom was formed. After a few years, Cherry Blossom was born. They say she was the beautifulest daughter of all time."

The ninja listened carefully, "You see, back then, there was something called the Silver Millennium, which was the time of happiness for the worlds outside of Earth. It was that day, that the Princess and a Prince, who was from Earth fell in love. But soon after, war hit. The moon and the earth went to war, separating the two lovers."

Tsunade paused for a bit, "On the moon, the war continued, as the Queen died from a battle with an unknown force. The force went after the princess, but the Prince protected her from harm."

Tsunade stopped talking, leaving the story hanging by a cliff, "Is that all Baa-chan?" Tsunade clenched her jaw at the nick name, "That's all I was told as a girl, I don't know the rest."

"Ano, how does this connect with Sasuke?"

Tsunade blinked once, "On the moon the Family held something known as the Mystical Silver Crystal. Its powers were enormous and it was said to accomplish things, chakra and ninjutsu couldn't."

"..And you believe that Uchiha-san is after it?" A lazy voice commented.

Tsunade nodded fully. "Its obvious... hes going after the moon people, under Orochimarus orders," She shook her head, "But what frustrates me more is, the legend of the crystal itself."

"Well what does the legend state..."

Tsunade bit her bottom lip, "The Earth and the moon..."

They waited... "Was destroyed completely by its power."

Suddenly the room went cold, and the color bleached. "How is that possible?" The blond yelled.

"I don't know! But all i know is, we've gotta find out as much information as we can and stop the Uchiha from getting that jewel.."

"But how?"

"I don't know boys..." Tsunade looked out the window, "I don't know..."

..

.

_'I can't believe this...'_ The figure sat at the window, at the Hokages office. _'They will only get in my way...'_ It jumped from the Hokage's tower and off into the crowd of the villagers. Strolling along the side, it had a focused expression, _'I've got to find her, shes our only hope... forgive me.'_

_.._

_._

"Sakura!"

The girl with bubble gum pink hair, looked up and smiled. She dried her hands at the sink and turned toward her mother, who had walked into the kitchen of the house. The mother glanced at the seventeen year old girl and smiled. She had grown over the years, and has even blossomed, like a Cherry blossom.. Sakura... that's her name.

"Welcome back mom."

"Hai Hai! Look what i found!"

Sakura gained a blush as her mother held up a cat. A cute cat at that. Sakura walked over, strangely quickly and petted the cat. "So Kawaii mom, where'd you get him?"

The mom giggled and blinked dash fully, "Its a girl, and I found her. She was just sitting by the store, looking hungry, so i decided to take her with me!"

Sakura petted the cat further, as it purred. She noticed the cats black midnight fur and unusual orange eyes. She smiled at the cat, that stared at her intently. "I'll name her.. Luna."

The mom giggled again, "Luna it is then!" She walked over to the stove, "What do you want to eat, ill make Oden."

Sakura grabbed the cat into her arms and smiled at her mom. "That'll be fine! Arigato!"

"Hai Hai!"

Sakura then walked up stairs, losing her smile. Her eyes lost the spark she gained when her mom returned. _'After all these years.. and i still pretend..' _She sat Luna down in her room and shut her door. Luna sat down and stared at her intently once again. Sakura sat on the black sheets of her bed and turned toward the window.

It had to be at least 11 o'clock in the afternoon, and Naruto still didn't return from his call with Tsunade.

She sighed, _'Sasuke...'_ No matter what, she'll always blame herself for not being strong enough to bring him back. She's even been trained under the great Sanin herself, and she still feels weak...

_'Sasuke... Why won't you come back to me...'_ She pulled her legs closer to her chest and glanced at the clock.

It read 11:11

_'Time to make a wish...'_

Sakura closed her eyes, as one tear feel from her eyes. somehow, to Luna, it sparkled brighter then shes ever seen. When the drop dropped to the ground, Luna twitched, _'She's the one...'_ Luna thought.

Sakura opened her eyes, just as 11:11 turned to 11:12, Sighing she laid down. It was quiet after awhile. Sakura sighed after five minutes and turned to the floor, when she jumped, as Luna was right there starring at her with big orange eyes,

"Finally," Luna spoke.

Sakura's eyes widened as she blinked. Blinked again, and again.

"Don't look so surprised, Sakura-chan," Sakura sat up immediately and rubbed her eyes. Luna chuckled and jumped on the bed, landing right in front of her.

"Oh god, I'm dreaming.."

"No no child, don't be frightened," Sakura started to shake her head.

"Luna your talking...?"

The cat purred and chuckled at the same time, "Yes, I'm moving my mouth and words are coming out." Sakura just kept blinking away her sanity..

"After all these years you've returned, I'm glad. Now, there's business to be taken care of."

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura exclaimed as she buried her head into her pillow. "I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming..."

Luna sweat dropped, "No No Sakura your not! I'm here on official business!"

"Business.." Sakura rose, "What are you some kind of summon?"

Yes that had to be it, What other animal could talk? "If that's what you call me," Luna sighed, "Listen Sakura, evil forces have returned and we need you to stop them?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah the Akatsuki, I know."

Luna twitched, "N-no! No!"

Sakura backed away from the frustrated cat, "Then what are you talking about?"

"I can't say, all i know is I've been sensing something off with the Earth."

Sakura blinked confusingly, "Okay.. Luna," Sakura tried, still thinking she was dreaming, "I'm obviously asleep, so could you come back later and not talk about this?" Sakura then laid back down, ignoring the cat.

Luna's mouth feel open. "W-wait-" She sighed, "Fine," The cat jumped off and toward the open window, Sakura watched her.

A bright light started to emit from Luna's forehead, Sakura zoomed in and noticed it was a crescent of a moon. From the light appeared a strange necklace and cell phone. "If you believe me, then come find me. I'll be in the forest, around the edge of the village," And like that Luna disappeared.

After two minutes Sakura walked toward the pieces of objects, She picked them up and examined them._ 'They feel real, Maybe I'm not dreaming after all..'_

"Sakura! Come and eat!"

Sakura turned toward the door the objects still in hand, So.. she wasn't dreaming.. "Coming mom!" she placed the necklace around her neck and put the cell in her pouch, as she ran down stairs

..

.

The beautiful jewels shone with the lit torches as hands ran over them. Examining them was very difficult, considering he couldn't unlock the hidden depths of the jewels power even if he tried.

"I'm sorry, but these aren't it,"

The ninja in the room growled in serious frustration, tired of the god forsaken job. Why can't he go and find the jewel himself and leave him the Fuck alone?

"What am i suppose to do about it!" The ninja snapped for the first time in his life. The glasses wearing medic put his hands up in defense, "Calm Down Sasuke-kun, I'm sure Lord Orochimaru would send you out again," He smirked.

The Uchiha rose from his seat and walked out, slamming the door. His sword hung by his side, as he clutched it itching to destroy something. Walking outside of the corridor his face was met by the calming air of the forest surrounding the site. He stopped and looked toward the sky.

The only reason he took this mission, was because of the perk.

The power of the Mystical Silver Crystal, maybe, it could solve its dream. A dream he just can't get rid of..

_"Mystical Silver Crystal.. Onegai..."_

Her words racked his brain. Everyday and night he wondered who that woman was. All she asks for is the gem. All hes seen of her was her bright pink eyes and sparkling jewelry.

He looked ahead, as he took off like a blur.

He had to admit to himself, he wondered who she was, she triggered something in his brain. And more important something in his heart.

He didn't like it.. _'Whoever she is, I'll kill her...' _He took this mission because he was fueled with curiosity..

..

.

"Weird story huh?"

The blond walked along side a brunette with his dog. They were recently released from the Hokages office, after being told the mysterious tale, and their new mission.

"Hell yeah, but what i don't understand is, how, how are we gonna find a jewel? There are many jewels in the world!"

The blond nodded as his eyes narrowed to slits, Now that he thought about it the Mystical Crystal can be any crystal. He shook his head and looked forward.

_'What a mission we got..' _He looked up and smiled, "Sakura-chan!" He left the brunette and his dog behind as he engulfed the pink haired girl with a bear hug.

"N-naruto-kun!" She exclaimed as he put her down. "How was your mission?"

"Confusing.." He started to think again. Sakura raised a brow, if a mission got Naruto _thinking_ and not _acting_, then that's trouble. "Well what was it?"

Naruto smiled, "Sorry Sakura-chan, classified." Sakura frowned and then huffed. She side stepped Naruto, "Sorry i gotta go!"

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto was even more confused, and where was she going?

..

.

Clutching the necklace in her hand, she looked around the forest. The afternoon was disappearing as she walked deeper into the forest. "Luna..?" She tried. Some part of her needed to find out what Luna was saying. And another part believed the cat.

"Luna!" She stopped as the cat walked out of the shadows. "Glad you came Sakura..."

Sakura gulped and nodded, "Now tell me whats going on.."

Luna sat in front of Sakura once again, "That locket you hold.. and that cell you carry.. Those are special weapons made on the moon hundreds of years ago.."

Luna started, as Sakura nodded, "I would fill you in, as we arrive."

"Arrive?" Luna nodded and walked forward, "I sense calamity, follow me.."

Sakura nodded her head and followed Luna.

_**TBC**_

Imma end it here :3 how was it?


End file.
